mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Jardine
Keith Jardine was a competitor on the second season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show and he has fought at heavyweight, light-heavyweight and currently at middleweight. Jardine was inconsistent at best in his UFC career, winning a few then losing a few, recently losing consecutive fights by knockout. Thus, his 'chin' or ability to take heavy blows, has been called greatly into question. He most recently faced off against Matt Hamill in what some percieved as a loser-leaves-town matchup, at least in Jardine's case. Jardine lost the fight by a very controversial majority decision. He was cut a few days later. In his first fight after being cut from the UFC, Jardine faced wrestler Trevor Prangley in the Shark Fights promotion. Shark Fights originally approached Jardine offering him a rematch against another fighter on the card, Houston Alexander. In any case, Jardine lost a hard-fought split decision against Prangley for his sixth loss in a row. It may be his last MMA fight ever as he is being forced to contemplate retirement. Minutes after the fight, Jardine's luck went from bad to worse. There was no one to escort him out of the ring so he went alone. Fans were pulling and grabbing at him and on instinct, Keith turned and shoved the closest one backwards. It turned out that the person was a Texas State Athletic Commission officer. Keith was indefinitely suspended from the sport until a decision can be reached. Strangely, he was already set for another fight, about two months after the fight with Prangley. He faced Fransisco France in the main event of MMA Global Invasion in the Dominican Republic. Jardine defeated France via unanimous decision -- snapping his five-fight losing streak -- but apparently the show was corrupt. There weren't any judges to award an official decision victory and Jardine was additionally accused of greasing. He just can't catch a break. He next faced Aron Lofton, winning via first-round technical knockout. He next made his Strikeforce debut replacing an injured Mike Kyle against former light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi. Mousasi and Jardine fought to a controversial majority draw. After a brief hiatus, Jardine returned to the sport. He dropped down to middleweight, signing to appear on another Strikeforce card. One rumored opponent was brutal striker Melvin Manhoef. Jardine also called out former Strikeforce middleweight champion Cung Le. Jardine instead next faced Strikeforce middleweight champion Luke Rockhold for the belt. Rockhold knocked Jardine out near the end of the first round. Jardine took a hiatus from the sport for three or four months before signing to return to the Strikeforce middleweight division in early May 2012. His opponent would be middleweight newcomer and light-heavyweight veteran Roger Gracie, who was considered to be the best jiu jitsu practitioner in MMA. Gracie defeated Jardine via a bloody and dominant unanimous decision. Fights *Keith Jardine vs. Amir Rahnavardi - The fight was Jardine's MMA debut. *Travis Wiuff vs. Keith Jardine - The six-second knockout was Jardine's first loss. *Keith Jardine vs. Bryan Pardoe - The fight was for King of the Cage. *Keith Jardine vs. Brian Bair *Keith Jardine vs. Arman Gambaryan *Keith Jardine vs. Kerry Schall - The fight was the UFC debut officially for both men and Kerry Schall's only fight in the promotion. The fight was at heavyweight of course coming off of the second season of The Ultimate Fighter. *Keith Jardine vs. Mike Whitehead - The fight was at heavyweight. It was Mike Whitehead's UFC debut and his only fight for the promotion, as he was cut after the loss and he never returned. The fight was a controversial decision, additionally. Manycalled it a 'straight robbery'. I believe that it wasn't. *Keith Jardine vs. Stephan Bonnar - The fight was a controversial decision victory for Stephan Bonnar. *Keith Jardine vs. Houston Alexander - The fight was the UFC debut of Houston Alexander and it was considered a huge upset. *Chuck Liddell vs. Keith Jardine - The fight was supposed to be Chuck Liddell's comeback fight after his second loss to Quinton Jackson, for the UFC light-heavyweight title. Instead of Liddell making his comeback, Jardine dominated the fight with kicks to the body and legs to win a close decision that many thought could have gone either way. *Keith Jardine vs. Brandon Vera *Quinton Jackson vs. Keith Jardine *Thiago Silva vs. Keith Jardine *Keith Jardine vs. Ryan Bader - Ryan Bader came into the fight undefeated and the fight was Jardine's second straight knockout loss. *Keith Jardine vs. Matt Hamill - The fight was Jardine's fourth consecutive loss. Matt Hamill came into the fight with a bad staph infection and broke his left hand in the first round. After the fight, Jardine was cut from the UFC. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Keith Jardine - The fight was Keith Jardine's Strikeforce debut. He came in on short notice replacing an injured Mike Kyle. *Luke Rockhold vs. Keith Jardine - The fight was for the Strikeforce middleweight title with Luke Rockhold defending. The fight was Jardine's middleweight debut replacing an injured Tim Kennedy. *Roger Gracie vs. Keith Jardine - The fight was the middleweight debut of Roger Gracie. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Strikeforce fighters